


[fanmix] don't ever dare to say you love me

by kimaracretak



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Keyleth, Raishan, and the games they play.
Relationships: Keyleth/Raishan (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	[fanmix] don't ever dare to say you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



lyrics on [dreamwidth](https://kimaracretak.dreamwidth.org/109726.html) | listen on [openwhyd](https://openwhyd.org/u/5e97dd27d24d2b59d2bd353c/playlist/2)

 **i. tannis root** phideaux **ii. the eye collector** krypteria **iii. inimical chimera** after forever **iv. in darkness, in light** lord of the lost* **v. games** the birthday massacre **vi. ocean** goldfrapp **vii. samaritan** ionnalee **viii. call of destiny (acoustic)** xandria **ix. preserved roses** blackbriar **x. elizabeth ii - requiem for the innocent** kamelot

(*This one won't work on openwhyd because it can't be streamed in France, [youtube here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZB8BB9sqG0))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a note on the dreamwidth post if any of the links are broken!


End file.
